The Discord Disagreement
by kirbykid13
Summary: Leonard moves out and Sheldon gets a new roommate. It turns out his new roommate happens to be Discord. Meanwhile, Raj is having trouble yet again with his love life.
1. New Roommate

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

In Pasedena, California, a physicist by the name of Sheldon Cooper who people think is crazy, but he says he isn't because his mother had him tested, lived in an apartment with a broken elevator. His roomate's name is Leonard Hoffstader.

Apparently, Leonard is moving out of Sheldon's apartment to move in with Penny because the two are now married. Leonard was grabbing his things.

"What are those," Sheldon asked.

"These are my Star Trek uniforms," Leonard answered, "this would look good for roleplaying."

"No it won't, I suggest you give those to charity," Penny yelled from across the hall.

Sheldon was sad that Leonard wasn't going to be living with him anymore. Despite all of his flaws(which in his case are not met to Sheldon requirements) he was his best friend.

"So what are you going to do now," Leonard asked.

"I suppose I'm going to have to find a new roomate," Sheldon answered.

"How about Amy," Leonard suggested.

Sheldon gave Leonard a glaring look in the eye. It appeared Sheldon was giving him a death stare.

"Leonard, I tried that once, and it was hell," Sheldon answered.

"Well you and Amy have been showing some process in your relationship, according to what we've been seeing. Still no hope for sex for either of you," Leonard stated.

"Leonard, having Amy around me all the time will make my life uneasy. If she lives with me, she'll distract me and will never get my noble peace prize," Sheldon explained.

Leonard stood around and just thought.

"Maybe your mom could live with you," Leonard suggested.

"I said new roommate, not go back to my childhood," Sheldon barked.

"Listen, I got to go," Leonard said.

Leonard left with his things, and Sheldon was now in search of a new roommate. Leonard was finally in Penny's apartment.

"Hey sweetie, how did Sheldon handle the change," Penny asked.

"I think he hasn't got his brain fully developed yet, but it will be okay," Leonard said.

"Well I'm happy for us, and for Sheldon that he can move on," Penny said.

"I actually called Sheldon an it, because we don't know what he even is," Leonard pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you might be right on that," said Penny.

Meanwhile in Raj's apartment, he was sitting alone watching Twlight on FX. Raj was feeling lonely and depressed, because he doesn't have someone to be with. At least he had his dog Cinnamon.

"Oh my, Edward Cohen is so strong, I just want to feel his muscles," Raj said adoring Taylor Lounter's character.

Then Raj heard a knock on the door, he went to the door and opened it. He finds Howard and Bernadette have surprised Raj.

"Howard, Bernadette, what a surprise," Raj said with a fake smile.

"Oh Raj, nice to see you," said Bernadette, "me and Howard were just coming back from Disney on Ice. Apparently just like Sheldon, Howard also has a fear of Goofy."

"It's not my fault that he looks like he's going to eat me," Howard mumbled.

"So that explains why you threw me in front," Bernadette said.

"You're smaller, he'll devour you quicker," Howard said.

Howard and Bernadette had a seat on Raj's couch, and they were noticing that he was watching the Twlight movie.

"Watching Twlight," Bernadette asked.

"Yes, Edward Cohen is so beautiful," said Raj, "why can't I get someone beautiful!"

Raj started crying and Howard and Bernadette were there to comfort him. They just wished to know what was wrong with him.

"Aww, there's got to be someone out there for you," Bernadette said.

"There was, and I drove her away," Raj cried.

"Still moaning over that Lucy girl, are you," Howard asked.

"I was too hard on her for trying to get her to meet all of you. That was my last chance for love, and now I'm never going to see her again," Raj cried.

Howard and Bernadette were trying to think of something to comfort Raj, and make him feel better.

"What are we supposed to do," Howard asked.

"I don't know, either he's sad or he's a big crybaby," said Bernadette.

"Maybe we can do something to help him find a woman," Howard suggested.

"That might be a good idea, if he can just man up," Bernadette growled.

"What were you saying," Raj asked as he instantly stopped crying.

"Raj, I think me and Howard will do something to help you," Bernadette suggested.

"Like what," Raj asked.

"I don't know, just let us think about it," Bernadette said.

"Yeah, she'll help you resolve your lonely problems," Howard told his best friend patting him on the back.

"What you mean I'll resolve it," Bernadette questioned.

"Okay I'll help too," Howard said feeling all intimidated.

Meanwhile in Penny's apartment which is now Penny and Leonard's apartment, the two were starting to plan out what would go where.

"I was thinking I put my Star Trek collectables on the shelves over there," Leonard said pointing to a shelf.

"Actually, I know of a better place to put them," Penny said.

She took the collectables and just threw them into the closest, and brushed her hands after putting them away.

"There, they're perfect in there," Penny said pointing to the closest.

"Okay," said Leonard.

A knock was heard on the door, but it wasn't Sheldon because he always knocks three times saying the person's name. Penny went to the door, and saw Amy with an easy bake oven.

"Hi bestie, I came to give you my wedding gift," said Amy handing Penny the easy bake oven.

"Easy Bake Oven, isn't that like a toy," Penny asked.

"Now you can bake cookies fun sized," Amy said.

"We'll thanks. At least you gave me a wedding gift, I'm still waiting on Sheldon to give me his wedding gift," Penny said.

"You know Sheldon hates gift giving, because of the issues with expenses and how much we owe him," Leonard explained.

"I don't care, he still owes me one," Penny said.

After talking about wedding gifts, Amy was ready to change the subject on what is Sheldon going to do next.

"So now that Leonard lives here, what's Sheldon going to do. I guess it's time for mama to come on in," Amy said in a hipster way.

"Um no. Amy, Sheldon is looking for a new roommate," Leonard said.

"Well, I can go in there," Amy said.

"Actually Amy, he doesn't want to have another moment of you moving in with her," Leonard said.

"Why? What did I do wrong," Amy questioned.

"Nothing is wrong is you, it's what's wrong with Sheldon," Leonard explained, "actually, we don't know what's ever wrong with Sheldon."

"This is unbelievable, I've done good for him, and now he throws me to the side to find some other loser to mess around with," Amy ranted.

"He said being with you was fun until I ruined it," Penny said.

"Look, Sheldon is looking for a new roommate right now. I'm sure he'll be nice to whoever is planning to move in with Sheldon," Leonard said.

A man left the room crying and bulging in tears, and Sheldon was standing by the door watching him run down the stairs.

"It's not my fault you were born stupid," Sheldon screamed.

Sheldon just closed his apartment door, and he walked around thinking of what he was going to do for a new roommate.

"Where am I going to find the perfect roommate," Sheldon asked himself.

Sheldon then heard a knock on his door, he went up to the door and opened it. The being walked in rudely shoving Sheldon to the side. The person looked like a dragon with a whole bunch of animals fused together.

"I'm here for the roommate position! The name is...DISCORD," Discord screamed introducing himself.


	2. Big Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

Sheldon was introduced to Discord, the master of Chaos from Equestria. Sheldon did not have a happy look on his face.

"What are you," Sheldon asked.

"I told you, I'm Discord," Discord answered once again introducing himself.

Discord had the head of a pony, the body of a chinese dragon, a snake's tail, his left arm is an eagle's claw, his right arm is a lion's paw, his left leg is a goat leg, his right leg is a lizard's leg, he has a goat horn on the left, a deer antler on the right, a pegasus wing on the left, and a bat wing on the right with one long fang, and a goat's beard with different sized pupils.

"YOU MAKE NO SENSE, YOU CAN'T LIVE HERE," Sheldon hollored.

"Too late, I've already signed your roommate agreement," Discord said showing the new copy of the roommate agreement.

"That makes no sense either! Paper does not float, magic is not real! You're making me think everything Howard said about magic is true," Sheldon yelled.

"Listen, I need to lay low. You know, I got to hide from some of these so called, horseys," Discord explained.

"Horseys, do you mean the species known as Equus Caballus, or that perfounded creature people call a Pokemon," Sheldon asked.

"It's a long story. Point is I'm staying here," said Discord.

"No you will not, now get out or I'm calling 911! You are a freak," Sheldon screamed.

"But I read your so called roommate agreement," Discord explained putting on his reading glasses that he made magically appear, "In section 5, paragraph B, line 34, anyone who makes fun of Sheldon's roommate shall be forced to fall down a bottomless pit until they apologize. That even goes for you."

"I have a photographic memory, I do not recall writing such a rule. That portion of the roommate agreement reads that if robotic pirates should take over the apartment, please allow Sheldon Cooper, aka me, to get out first and the roommate must scarifice their life to protect me. My pressence is very valuable to this world," Sheldon explained.

Discord snapped his fingers and opened up a bottomless pit underneath Sheldon's feet. Sheldon started to fall down an endless black hole.

"That's breaking the laws of physics! Holes can't magically appear in the ground unless there is bad foundation," Sheldon screamed as he was falling.

"Say it," Discord shouted.

"NEVER! IT'S TRUE," Sheldon screamed.

"Mind if I put some angry dogs inside," Discord said, "that's right, I can read minds now."

Sheldon saw the vicious looking dogs chomping away. Sheldon was trying to swim himself away as he continued to fall.

"Alright, alright, call off your dogs," Sheldon screamed.

Sheldon fell right back into his apartment with Discord crossing his arms hovering in the air.

"I'm sorry. You can stay here, but I will not be your friend," Sheldon said.

"Very well," Discord said, "now where do I sleep?"

"My roommate's bedroom will be next to my bedroom. For the record, my room is off limits," Sheldon explained, "get your own furniture!"

Sheldon stormed off and Discord layed down on Sheldon's couch. Discord's head was on Sheldon's spot.

"Get off my spot," Sheldon hollored.

Elsewhere in Pasedena, Howard, Bernadette, and Raj were in some sort of building where there were many different people from men to women.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Raj asked.

"Trust me, if your lucky you might find somebody," Bernadette explained.

"Yeah, speed dating is the perfect place to meet plenty of beautiful women in less than an hour," Howard explained, "sadly becasue of personal reasons, I can't do this anymore."

"Now that you can talk to women without having to get drunk, they might see some good in you," Bernadette explained.

"You're right. I'll give it a shot," Raj said.

Raj went up to the desk, and Howard and Bernadette were right there behind him.

"Hi there, welcome to speed dating," said the man at the desk.

"I like to sign up please," said Raj.

"Sure, just sign here," the man said as Raj signed his name, "right this way."

Raj was off to the tables, and the man noticed Howard right behind him.

"Excuse sir, are you that guy with the beetle's haircut who goes by the name Howard Wolowitz," the man asked.

"He is," said Bernadette.

"Yeah, you've been banned from speed dating for life," the man told Howard, "too many women were feeling uncomfortable because of your behavior in the past."

Bernadette glared at Howard, and Howard was all sweating up.

"What did you do," Bernadette asked.

"Bernie, I swear, this was long before we met," Howard explained, "we'll talk about it later tonight, okay."

Leonard and Penny were enjoying dinner as they were eating steak together. Leonard took the time to cook the steak, because Penny might not be the best cook.

"I must say Leonard, for somebody who does lots of physics, you're a pretty good cook," Penny complemented.

"Thanks, I took the time to watch some of the stuff on Rachel Ray. Might be other options though on where to learn how to cook," Leonard said.

"(knock)(knock)(knock) Leonard and Penny, (knock)(knock)(knock) Leonard and Penny, (knock)(knock)(knock) Leonard and Penny," Sheldon answered.

"Hopefully its not from whoever is at the door," Penny said as she walked towards the door.

Penny opened the door and saw Sheldon all afraid and scared. He was completely feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey there Sheldon, how's life without Leonard," Penny asked.

"Yeah, you miss me buddy," Leonard asked.

"I need to ask you something," Sheldon told Penny.

"I hope it's not any of your science thingys, because I don't know the answer," Penny said.

"Oh no, you have no hope in ever getting on top of physics," Sheldon said which was mean, and he doesn't realize it, "is there a way to legally murder somebody who has a lot of different body parts of different animals?"

"Huh, did you put a whole bunch of animals together," Penny asked.

"No, this dragon thing that looks all hokey pokey is living in my apartment, and he won't leave," Sheldon explained.

"I wonder if Sheldon took any drugs," Leonard said to himself.

"What does he look like," Penny asked.

"I'll show you," Sheldon said.

Leonard got up from his seat and Penny followed him. They come into Sheldon's apartment to find it where a whole bunch of things were all messed up. Sheldon's well organized apartment was all struck by Discord's chaos.

"Whoa, I wonder if we're on drugs," Leonard said to himself.

Meanwhile at the speed dating, Howard and Bernadette were watching to see how Raj was doing, and he was doing pretty good.

"I have to say, Raj is doing pretty good," said Bernadette.

"I know, it looks like all the women like him," Howard told his wife.

Raj was talking to a women who seemed to be in her mid 20s. The two were having a nice chat.

"I don't believe it, you study astronomy," the woman said.

"The term is perferred astrophysics, I've been into this stuff since I was little," Raj said.

"That's so good, I got a son who also wants to be an astronomer," said the woman, "single mom."

"Okay, I didn't want to think you were cheating on your husband," Raj kindly said.

The buzzer went off and the two shook hands. Raj stayed at his seat while the other women rotated to the next table.

"This is going great," said Raj.

Raj was smiling, but the smile went away went away when he saw his next woman. The woman was surprised to see Raj at speed dating.

"Lucy," Raj questioned.

"Oh god," Lucy replied.

"Is that," Bernadette questioned.

"Yep, Raj's old girlfriend," Howard said.

The two just sat there looking all petrified. She couldn't believe that she was seeing Raj again.

"Um, hello," Raj said.

"I have to go," Lucy said as she ran off.

Raj was not feeling like himself, in fact he felt sick to his stomach. It surprised him that the girl he thought was his true love returned.


	3. All Messed Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

Sheldon was furious when he saw the apartment all messed up, and Leonard and Penny were just stunned to see the place look like a mess.

"Wow, this place looks bad," Leonard said.

"I know, it's a bigger mess than Penny's apartment," Sheldon said, "wow, I never thought I say that."

Discord then comes into the room with a whole bunch of flying eyeballs that looked like Discord's. Discord only had one eye as one of them flew near Sheldon's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Sheldom screamed while almost being ready to vomit.

"Yeah that is disgusting," Penny said.

The eyeball floated back towards Discord, and went into his eye socket. He hovered towards Sheldon.

"How do you like the new place," Discord asked, "I thought the place could use a little touching up."

"I hate it, it's like hell," Sheldon said.

Leonard and Penny gave Sheldon a funny look laughing. Sheldon looked at the two with an almost like death stare..

"He's your problem now," Leonard said.

Leonard and Penny left leaving Sheldon alone with Discord. Discord pulled out a plate of shredded paper.

"Paper," Discord asked.

"I eat food, not garbage," Sheldon said.

Discord grabs shreds of paper, and eats them himself. After he swallows the paper, he gives out a disgusting smile.

Raj was heading back to his apartment feeling disappointed and down with Howard and Bernadette following him home.

"So it surprises you that you saw your old girlfriend," Howard said.

"Surprises me, she was devasted to see my face again," Raj told Howard.

Raj unlocks his apartment door, and the three head inside. Raj just goes to his couch and sits down.

"I know it has to hurt when you see an ex, knowing all the special times you had together," Bernadette said.

"That, I kind of feel the same way," Howard told Raj.

"Like with all of the women you met in the past at speed dating that you creeped out," Bernadette screamed.

"I told you in the car, I was just trying to impress those woman," Howard said.

"They don't say, hello beautiful acting like you're already in love, and then just lose it so you can kiss," Bernadette said.

Raj was looking at Howard and Bernadette as they seemed to be bickering. He spoke up.

"Are we talking about me, or Howard creeping girls out," Raj questioned.

The subject went back to Raj running into Lucy. Howard and Bernadette started to get back on track.

"Raj, you can't run away from the past. If you see someone you used to get close with, then you have to step up and be able to talk to them," Bernadette explained, "I mean whatever has stopped you from talking to women has worked pretty well."

Raj sat there with a brief silence, and then he let out the truth.

"What caused me to talk to women again was when Lucy broke my heart. I don't know if I can deal seeing her as well," Raj told Bernadette.

Raj put his hands over his face, and he started to tear up. Howard and Bernadette could only watch as Raj continues to cry.

"Is he okay," Howard asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave him alone," Bernadette suggested.

Howard and Bernadette walked out of Raj's apartment, and Raj sat back up. All he could just do was think about that night.

"I can't believe I drove her away from me. I wish I never put so much pressure on her," Raj said to himself.

_Background music plays: Discord(The Living Tombstones)_

Sheldon was walking into the living room, and he would see Discord using his chaotic magic to have the couch and TV float in the air while he was sitting down. He was grabbing movies from their cases, ripping them out, and then carelessly tossing the cases aside. Sheldon was freaked out and just nearly ripped his hair out.

Sheldon walked into the living room and Discord turned the floor into jellybeans, and Sheldon just fell through the pool of jellybeans. Sheldon rose from the beans, and looked pretty angry.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot that he doen't realize is covered in a chocolate puddle. He turned on his TV to watch Star Wars, but finds out that it's Discord dancing on the TV screen. Sheldon freaked out and stood, and then he turned around to see the chocolate puddle that he was sitting on. Discord then came to serve him tea, only to find the tea kettle was dancing, and squirted hot water into Sheldon's face.

_Background music stops_

Sheldon heard a knock at the door, and he opened the door. It was Amy looking pretty calm after Sheldon yet again rejected her from living with him.

"Amy, what are you doing here," Sheldon asked.

"It's date night, I guess you're okay with me being here now, but not living with you," Amy ranted.

"You can't come in," Sheldon told Amy.

"Oh, we can't have date night now," Amy exclaimed.

"It's hell here," Sheldon said.

Discord waltzed into the living room wearing a tuxedo trying to look like a butler. Discord was trying to look all innocent in front of Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Who the hell is that, better yet, what the hell is that," Amy asked.

"Misery," Sheldon answered.

"Why hello there lovely woman, would you care to come in," Discord said like a gentleman.

Amy observed the apartment, and saw that there were a whole bunch of uneven wall patterns, dragon claws sticking out of the wall, furniture looking like nonsense.

"Did you go to some funky furniture store," Amy asked.

"He did this," Sheldon shouted pointing to Discord.

"Oh, whatever are you talking about," Discord said looking all goodie two shoes with a halo over his head, "would you care for some orderves."

Amy looked pretty creeped out walking through Sheldon's apartment, and she just couldn't find a place to sit down. Amy just sat on a stool that actually was a stone pedastal.

"I told you he's making life hell," Sheldon told Amy.

"Is this new roommate of yours deciding the design of your apartment, because...messed up things that don't go together is a terrible house design," Amy said.

Discord was serving Amy a bunch of olives that looked like eyeballs, and then the eyeballs blinked. Amy nearly threw up, and just decided to just get up.

"That's it, I'm outta here," Amy ranted.

"Where are you going," Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, you won't let me live here, and I'm not staying here with that freak of nature! And this whole place is creeping me out, and you caused all this," Amy argued as she left and slammed the door.

Sheldon was angry when Amy left, and the only thing he could do was glare at Discord.

"You drove Amy out of here, what the hell is wrong with you," Sheldon questioned.

"I'm just trying to spice things up," Discord said.

"Spice things up, all you've been is a messed up thing, disorganizing my cool stuff, turning things into stuff that isn't supposed to make sense, and now you got drove Amy out. I thought the worst moment of my life was watching that inaccurate documentry on Apollo 11, but this has top all those moments," Sheldon argued.

Sheldon just had looks for the master of chaos, and Discord didn't seem to care about Sheldon's comments at all. Leonard and Penny actually heard everything across the hall.

"Should we help Sheldon," Penny asked.

"He's his problem now," Leonard said.


	4. Lovely Evening

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

Raj was on his couch alone watching _Legally Blonde_ with Reese Witherspoon. Raj had his whole attention on the movie.

"Wow, Elle really exposed that guy for being gay. Who knew fashion knowledge could really expose yourself, good for her," Raj said to himself.

Raj heard a knock at the door, he stopped the movie and just walked over to the door. He opened the door only to be shocked that he found Lucy right in front of him.

"Raj," Lucy replied.

"Lucy, what a surprise," Raj replied, "do you want to come in?"

Lucy just walked inside, and she just took a seat on Raj's couch. Raj was feeling somewhat comfortable of having her. He was happy to see her, and awkward to see her after breaking up with him.

"Sorry I ditched you that day," Lucy said.

"It's alright," Raj said.

"The only reason I was there that day was...well I put myself in a situation that I was uncomfortable in," Lucy explained.

"Was it because you saw me," Raj asked, "oh dear, were you ashamed of me or something?"

"No Raj, it's just that...it's been so awkward to see you that day. Anyway, I want to apologize and I was wondering if maybe we could...I don't know, do something," Lucy asked.

Raj couldn't believe what he was hearing from his ex-girlfriend. Raj smiled, but not too big of a smile to show he was overly excited.

"Sure, not a problem," Raj replied.

"Okay, we'll just go out for coffee Saturday around 4:00," Lucy suggested.

"Okay, great," Raj said.

Lucy then just uncomfortably got up and left Raj's apartment. When she closed the door, Raj was smiling and then got up and cheered.

"OH YES," Raj exclaimed.

"What was that," Lucy asked as she popped in again.

"Oh, I was seeing something on TV," Raj said.

"I don't think your TV is on," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I kind of have a crazy imagination sometimes," Raj said, "you know, that's me."

"Okay," Lucy said as she closed the door again.

Howard was at the table along with Leonard and Penny as Bernadette was preparing dinner.

"I hope you guys like my homemade castrol. I got the recipe from my mother," Bernadette said.

"My mom once made a castrol. She put in vegatables, macoroni, urine, I had no idea she was drunk," Penny said.

"I'm guessing you and your dad were the only ones to never do drugs," Leonard said.

A knock was heard at the door, Howard got up and got to the door. He opened it, and saw that it was Raj.

"Raj, what are you doing here," Howard asked, "we're all about to have dinner."

Bernadette noticed that Raj was at the door, and Leonard and Penny were able to see him as well.

"Hi Raj, I made a castrol," Bernadette said.

"No thanks, I'm on Jenny Craig," Raj said, "I've already lost 15 pounds."

Raj was showing himself off like he got a new outfit. Everyone could see that Raj was in a good mood. He walked over to the table and sat with Leonard and Penny, and Howard also sat with him.

"Whats with the high spirits," Howard asked.

"Yeah Raj, why are you in such a good mood," Leonard asked.

"Lucy came over to my apartment, and she has agreed to go out with me for coffee," Raj said, "I haven't felt this happy since Anne Hathaway won the oscar for supporting actress in Les Miserables."

"You really love when any woman cries with happiness," Penny said while playing with her fork.

"When they're happy, then I'm happy. The point is I got another chance with Lucy," Raj explained.

"So when's the date," Bernadette asked.

"Saturday at 4:00, we're going out for coffee," Raj answered.

"Wasn't that like your first date," Howard asked.

"Don't ruin the moment for me," Raj demanded Howard.

Everyone was sitting at the table in Howard and Bernadette's apartment eating dinner except for Raj. Another knock was heard at the door, and this time Bernadette went to get the door. She opened the door, and it was Amy.

"Amy, what a surprise," Bernadette said.

"No, the surprise is that I don't want to be anywhere near Sheldon," Amy said.

"Wait wait wait, Amy doesn't want to be anywhere near Sheldon. That doesn't sound right," Penny said.

"Doesn't sound right when she says it, but when anyone else says it, it's pretty normal," Leonard explained.

"I don't want to see him. He probably perfers to have a warped mind and warped body person live with him rather than me," Amy shouted.

"Really, cause I don't think Sheldon would like that to happen in real life," Howard said.

"The point is that he let that asshole into the apartment, and he could've not let him in if he perferred to let me live with him in the first place. God sakes what is wrong with me," Amy cried.

"Actually it's what's wrong with him," Howard replied.

"Hey guess what," Raj said.

"No one cares," Amy pouted, "who knows what kind of fun Sheldon could be having."

Sheldon can see that it's raining chocolate milk outside of his apartment, and Sheldon just had a furious look on his face. He turned his head and looked over at Discord who was laying on his couch.

"When it rains, it rains water, not chocolate milk," Sheldon said.

"But it goes well with the sky," Discord said, "I'm going out tonight to have a little fun, so would you mind watching over my daughter?"

"You want me to watch over your daughter. Does she have a docorate," Sheldon asked.

"Trust me Sheldon, she's very fun. I bet you two will have a great time together," Discord said as he heard the door knock, "oh that must be her."

Discord transported himself from the couch to the door where he opened it to see the pony Screwball. He happily picked up the small pink pony and hugged her.

"Daddy," Screwball cheered.

"Hello my darling. I'll be back later tonight, I'm going to cause chaos. This...whatever right here is going to keep an eye on you. You two are going to have a blast," Discord said.

Sheldon stood there silently, and feeling very uncomfortable. He had that look on his face that he wasn't liking what was going on.

"For the record, I want no part in this," said Sheldon.

"Well I'm off, toodles," Discord said.

He walked out and closed the door. Screwball had that look in her eyes, and Sheldon was freaking out as the pony with the spinning hat galloped towards him.

Back at Howard and Bernadette's apartment, Leonard was getting a call from Sheldon. He picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello," Leonard responded.

"LEONARD, THAT THING THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE IS MAKING ME BABYSIT A PINK HORSE WHICH ALSO DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! I saw a screw and baseball on her butt and thought it was a tattoo, but she says it's something called a cutie mark. Leonard, please help me," Sheldon shouted.

"He's your problem now bye," Leonard said as he hung up the phone.

"Sweetie who was that," Penny asked.

"Sheldon, he has to babysit tonight," Leonard answered.

"At least I don't have to fear him turning gay for that thing," Amy said, "on second thought, how the hell did that thing even have a daughter?"

Raj was looking out the window to see the pink taffy clouds, and the chocolate rain coming from the sky. Raj then turned back to the others.

"Hmm, strange weather tonight," Raj said.


	5. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

One of the residents of the apartment was coming out of the apartment, and he was hearing something from the empty elevator shaft. Inside was the merry go round music from Mario 64 playing.

He somehow opened the door to see Discord riding a merry go round as it looked bigger on the inside.

"What, nobody was using this," Discord said, "they never fixed this so why not make

The man freaked out, hustled down the stairs, and ran out of the apartment. Leonard was coming in to see the man running out.

"I wonder what his problem was," Leonard questioned himself.

Leonard started to hear the merry go round music coming from inside the elevator shaft. He walked up closer to the elevator shaft, and tried to open the door.

"Want to ride with me," Discord asked.

"No thanks, I have a wife that I can ride on," Leonard answered.

Leonard then just shut the elevator door, and walked up the stairs like nothing ever happened. He reached the top to see Sheldon standing by the door feeling all uncomfortable.

"Hey Sheldon," Leonard said.

Penny then came out of the door to see the two together. Penny walked up towards the door.

"The building manager came in, he has to go," Penny told Leonard.

"I said that the nanosecond he decided to move in," Sheldon said.

"Why haven't you kicked him out yet, or better yet, why did you let him live here in the first place," Leonard asked.

"Why are you calling that thing a him, it should be more of a what," Penny stated.

"I didn't want to fall down a bottomless pit," Sheldon answered.

The merry go round music got louder, and Discord continued to ride on the merry go round as they heard him having fun.

"You don't know what you're missing," Discord cheerfully yelled.

"I have no idea what the hell to do, so once again, he's your problem now," Leonard said as he walked into Penny's apartment.

"Yeah, he's right. I don't know what the hell to do," Penny said as she followed Leonard inside.

Raj was waiting inside the coffee shop waiting for Lucy. The weather was pretty mcuh the same with the chocolate rain. Then Lucy came in and saw Raj, and he gave her a hand signal meaning hi. Lucy walked over, and sat down with Raj.

"Sorry I was late, strange weather were having," Lucy said.

"Yeah, chocolate milk rain isn't supposed to be real," Raj said, "so what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I been acting. It's just you keep putting my in uncomfortable situations," Lucy explained.

"It's my fault, I'm so sorry," Raj said.

Raj was feeling down and guilty, and Lucy with her buggy eyes noticed how Raj was feeling.

"Are you okay," Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I wanted you to take a chance to meet my friends. All I did was scare you," Raj answered.

"Raj, you've been able to speak to me without drinking, so maybe I should take the opportunity to meet your friends," Lucy suggested.

"Are you serious," Raj questioned, "or am I just halucinating and I'm really in my underwear at a Red Lobster?"

"No Raj, I should take a step forward. I mean they might be nice people, like that Amy girl," Lucy explained, "is that okay with you?"

Raj just sat there with a blank expression, and his eyes just got wider opened. HIs date with Lucy continued that night, and then he went to see Howard and Bernadette.

"She wants to meet you guys, she really does! I love you all," Raj screamed into the heavens as he hugs the two.

"That's wonderful," Bernadette said feeling awkward.

"So when do we meet her," Howard asked.

"I was thinking the same place when I tried to have her meet you the first time. In Sheldon's apartment," Raj suggested.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's a good idea," Bernadette said, "Penny told us that there has been some problems over there."

"Sorry, but that was the only place I could think of," Raj said.

Sheldon was out serving food to Discord's daughter Screwball who also was staying over at Sheldon's place. Screwball was sitting in Sheldon's spot, and that made Sheldon very unhappy.

"Why am I serving you," Sheldon questioned, "and where is your mother? Better yet, who is your mother, or better yet, what is your mother?"

"Daddy wants you taking care of me when he's riding the merry go round outside," Screwball answered, "then I get my turn."

Sheldon was starting to hear a ring from his phone. He pulled it out to learn that it was Raj. Sheldon answered the phone while Screwball was eating like a ravaging beast.

"Yes, Kootherpali," Sheldon answered.

Sheldon stood there listening, and also having to dodge random spike balls falling from the ceiling as he was listening.

"Oh no we can't, not as long as this thing lives here," Sheldon said, "fine I'll try to get something worked out, but mark my words that thing and his daughter will not leave."

Sheldon hung up the phone only to get another phone call from. This time the call was coming from Discord as he picked up the phone and answered it.(I have no idea how Discord has a phone)

"You're telling me your daughter can have her turn on the merry go round," Sheldon said, "well okay."

Sheldon hung up the phone and turned his head over to Screwball who was still eating on Sheldon's spot.

"Hey mini horse, your dad who doesn't make sense says you can go on the merry go round," Sheldon exclaimed.

"Hooray," Screwball cheered.

Screwball galloped out the door to the empty elevator shaft, and Discord waltzed right back in whistling. Sheldon just angrily closed the door.

Amy was playing the harp with anger coming from within her heart on a rainy day which happened to be chocolate rain. Amy was upset with Sheldon, and she took her emotions out on playing the harp.

"(knock)(knock)(knock) Amy, (knock)(knock)(knock) Amy, (knock)(knock)(knock) Amy," Sheldon answered.

"I'm not coming Sheldon," Amy told Sheldon.

"Please Amy, I need your help," Sheldon said.

"Go away," Amy yelled.

Amy continued playing the harp, but Sheldon just refused to leave. Sheldon just started to knock again.

"(knock)(knock)(knock) Amy, (knock)(knock)(knock) Amy, (knock)(knock)(knock) Amy," Sheldon answered.

Amy just then decided to get up and answer the door now knowing Sheldon is not going to leave. Amy opened the door.

"What is it Sheldon," Amy questioned.

"Amy, I need your help," Sheldon said.

"You want my help, I'm not helping you with anything. Goodbye Sheldon," Amy said as she closed the door.

"I need you Amy," Sheldon replied as he held the door open, "I need to get that thing who is messing up my apartment turning it into hell, and his out of control daughter as well, out!"

"You're saying," Amy questioned.

"Please help me either killing him or it, or getting him or it out," Sheldon demanded, "I'm not sure on his daugher."

Amy was willing to listen to Sheldon's request of getting Discord out of his apartment. She was willing to listen to Sheldon.

"Raj wants to have a get together at my place, but in the state the apartment is in, I can't afford to let anyone in," Sheldon explained, "I was wondering if you can think of something to get him out."

"Sheldon, there are three reasons I don't feel like I should help you. One, you turned me down to let me move in with you; two, you don't tend to accept my help to change you and make you feel open; and three, I have no idea how to kill that thing," Amy explained.

Sheldon was desperate, and he had to take this time to think. There was only one thing Sheldon could think of to get Amy Farrah Fowler to lend him a hand.

"Alright Amy, here's the deal. I'm willing to actually...let you...move in with me, and if you're up for it...we...can...have...cotis," Sheldon said feeling all scared and nervous.

It was the only thing Sheldon can think of to get Amy to help her, and Sheldon knows he has to return the favor to Amy.

"I got to go Sheldon, I feel like trying to kill some sort of thing that is living in your apartment," Amy said as he quickly grabbed her purse and keys nad waltzed out of her apartment, "do you know where they sell bow and arrows?"

"Thank you," Sheldon said hugging her hard, "there's a store a couple of blocks down Elm Street."


	6. Prepare For Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or My Little Pony**

Sheldon and Amy arrived back at the apartment, and coming down the stairs was Penny. She was pretty surprised to see the two together.

"Sheldon, Amy, what a nice surprise to finally see you two together," Penny said.

"Surprise," Sheldon questioned.

"Yeah, I was told about what you did Sheldon," Penny told Sheldon, "so you two going to do something with Sheldon's new roommate?"

"Yes, we're going to kill him or her or it," Amy stated, "and is there anyway that our actions can be declared legal?"

"Not that I can think of," Penny answered, "now I see why you brought the quiver and arrows."

Sheldon and Amy were on their way upstairs when Penny stopped them yet again. The two just stopped in their tracks.

"You guys should also make sure there is no mess in Sheldon's place, because you may have heard that Raj plans to have us all meet Lucy in Sheldon's apartment," Penny stated.

"Afermative, that's why we're putting that jackass out of his misery," Amy said feeling all adventurous.

The couple continued to ascend up the stairs until they got to 4B which was Sheldon's apartment. Inside waas Discord washing himself in a bathtub that just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

Sheldon opened the door, and the two quietly went in. When Sheldon saw Discord showering in the middle of living room, he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sheldon screamed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking," Discord growled.

"This is my apartment, and you don't shower in the living room. People shower in the bathroom, and bathtubs belong in the bathroom too," Sheldon argued.

"Please, I've seen plenty of people shower in their living rooms," Discord said.

"Is that true," Sheldon questioned, "or are you just talking about yourself many times you did that?"

"Excuse me whatever you are. Sheldon has agreed to have sex with me, all I have to do is kill you. So bottom line, I have to kill you," Amy explained, "now let's win me a prize for hitting the bullseye."

"Oh no, a girl is going to kill me with a bow and arrow, whatever am I going to do," Discord said pretending to be scared.

Amy aimed at Discord's heart, and fired the arrow. The arrow went right through Discord's chest, and he was acting like he was ready to die when he really wasn't.

"Oh no, this is the end. I've been defeated," Discord said fake weeping as he fell to the floor looking dead.

Sheldon was relieved and Amy was so happy. Discord's body just disappered, and Sheldon was so happy that he was gone, but the apartment still looked like hell.

"I did it, I killed the creature," Amy said.

"Thank you, I really appricate it," Sheldon said being very grateful to Amy.

"Now I believe there is something you owe me," Amy told Sheldon.

"I suppose I have to keep my word. You can live here as long as you want, and he can have cotis," Sheldon said.

"Alright, so where are we going to go, right here on the couch, Leonard's old room, or your room," Amy asked.

"We'll go in my room. I don't like going into other people's rooms," Sheldon stated.

Sheldon and Amy were on their way to his bedroom, and all of a sudden Sheldon was feeling very happy to have Amy by her side. He still didn't feel extremely comfortable having sex, but he was starting to show lots of gratitude towards his girlfriend for helping him out.

"So what are we going to do for foreplay," Amy asked.

"What are you talking about," Sheldon questioned, "I just to get the hard part over with."

"Well, it would've been flattering if we had foreplay," Amy pointed out.

Sheldon opened his door with Amy following him, and then all of a sudden, Sheldon gets shocked to see Discord lying on his bed while reading a comic book and drinking a soda. Discord started to act surprised.

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to come in here," Discord said giving out a little laugh.

The people who were really surprised were Sheldon and Amy after they opened the door seeing him on Sheldon's bed.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE," Sheldon screamed.

"Seriously, do you really think I was easily going to be killed by a bow and arrow. I'm the master of chaos, it takes a lot more than archery to defeat me," Discord explained.

"You bastard, I was all set to rip my clothes off in front of Sheldon, and then we find out you're still alive," Amy argued.

"This isn't the fun house, this is Discord's fun house. Now will you excuse me, I'm going for a walk," Discord said as he got up and started walking on the walls and onto the ceiling.

"Human beings walk on the floor, not the ceiling," Sheldon argued.

"What are we going to do Sheldon, if this thing isn't out of here soon, our whole party for Raj's still ex-girlfriend will be ruined," Amy said.

"Don't worry, I'm from Texas. A texan never gives up no matter what challenges are coming his or her way," Sheldon explained to Amy.

Raj gathered everyone into his apartment. Howard, Bernadette, Leonard, and Penny were all inside to hear the news from Raj.

"So Lucy has decided to meet all of you. We were going to have the get together at Sheldon's apartment, but I don't know if that's a good idea after what has been happening over there," Raj explained.

"Yeah, whatever that thing is, it's pretty much scaring everyone away. Just yesterday I was taking my shower, and the water turned into red wine," Penny said, "best drink I ever had."

"I had a feeling that was blood," Leonard said feeling all puzzled.

"Well if there's problems going on at Sheldon's apartment, maybe we should move it in here or at our place," Bernadette suggested.

"Why can't we have it at my mother's house," Howard asked.

"Because we don't think it's a good idea to have a get together at someone's mother's house if their mother hasn't given birth to them yet," Bernadette said sarcastically.

Everyone but Howard just burst out in laughter after hearing Bernadette's comment. Howard was disgusted and embrassed.

"How can she not give birth to me when I'm here," Howard questioned.

"It's a metaphor Howard," Leonard said, "look maybe we shouldn't invite her over to a place I once considered hell. Honestly it's less hell now than before."

"I already told Lucy the place and address, and I don't want her to notify her at the last minute that were changing locations. It's kind of like those parties I went too, and they changed on me just to leave me behind," Raj said feeling a little down.

"Fine, but let me tell you this is going to be a diasater, I mean who knows what that thing is doing to Sheldon," Penny said.

Sheldon was hanging on a wall, and his shoes were taken off so floating hands would hold feathers and tickle his feet. Sheldon was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Careful, you run out of breath, and you fall down," Discord said as he unveiled a lava pit underneath Sheldon.

"Make it stop," Sheldon screamed while still laughing.

"Hang on Sheldon, I got an idea," said Amy.

Amy walked up towards Discord and stared at the creature right in the face. Discord was looking bored looking at Amy.

"If you don't leave my boyfriend alone and you take possible physical activity away from me, I will make you watch Babalon 5," Amy told Discord.

"No Amy, hahahaha, that torture only works on me," Sheldon screamed while still laughing.

"That's it, you make me watch a TV show," Discord said.

"Well Sheldon hates it, so it has to be bad," Amy said.

"You need to understand that nothing really works against the almighty Discord," Discord told Amy.

"How about I beat your score in Candy Crush," said Amy.

"Really, that's all you can do," Discord replied.

Discord was looking bored, and Sheldon continued to freak out laughing while hanging over a boiling lava pit being tickled. Then Penny walked not paying attention to anything that was happening.

"Just letting you know that Raj will be bringing Lucy over here. So if you can somehow clean up if you can, that would be very cool," Penny said as she left the room.

They all just stood there in awkward silence as the hands stopped tickling Sheldon's feet. Then Amy spoke to Sheldon.

"Did you try calling your mom," Amy asked.

"I did, and she couldn't help," Sheldon said, "it sent my mom to some strange place that lies through the bathroom door. She called him the devil."


End file.
